My Bloody Alice
by melodyofbrokenwings
Summary: Mikan was a maid for her master until her step mother kills the whole house hold. She is now on the run from her and finds Gakuen Alice. Now she wants to start a new life, but will it be that simple. What are alices? and what kind of school will she enter
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

From my first story, Should I Tell Them?, I thought of continuing my Horror/Humor/Romance ideas and decided a new story. Yeah! That's Right! New story! Yahoo! But this time it is my **first** ever Gakuen Alice Story! I'm so excited about it! Let's get started.

* * *

On the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, stood a mansion, on top of the tallest hill out there. Living there is the master and his wife, their loyal maids and butlers. The one that was the most mysterious was the wife of the master. It was his second wife, and she seemed really greedy and was very displeased about the maids. Calling them whores and scolding them for fun, she found it very amusing. One night, the wife attacks a young 16 year old maid, telling her that she is cursed and should be killed. The woman was an Alice user, and the young maid, knowing nothing, kept blocking the attacks. Also not knowing, the girl stole the woman's Alice. What made it worse was that her husband was cheating on her with the other maids. Few months later, the wife lost it and attacked the household.

"Die you bitch!" a female's voice rang through out the mansion. Glass was shattering as a gun was fired three times. Screams echoed through the halls, which now were empty. Bodies were scattered around the ball room. Blood were beginning to stain the walls. A clicking noise was heard as the female walked down the steps to the main entrance. Her high heels pierced a dead body on the back as she just walked over him. Her expression was full of anger still. All the maids, waiters, and the family was killed, except something still bothered her. While searching all the bodies, one was missing. The one she hated the most was missing. Clenching onto the gun, she shot a vase, making it shatter into million of pieces.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" her voice just echoed through the mansion. She loaded some more bullets into her hand gun and started towards the dining room. As the female walked into the dining room, a figure stood at the top of the stairs. The figure backed up in fear, leaning on the wall to support herself from falling. She just got back from a trip to the maids quarter. How could she not hear the screams? The lonely maid started crying and ran to the end of the west hall and entered an open room. She shut the door close and fell to the ground, letting her tears fall. She grasped the pendant in her hands, her whole body was shaking.

"Why?" she sobbed some more. POW! The girl's face went wide eye as a gunshot went off. Then another shot. It sounded like it was getting closer and closer. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear. Whizzing by her head, a bullet barely missed her by only a centimeter. She held her breath, trying to hold her scream in.

"I know you're in there" The woman jiggled the handle. Realizing, the girl forgot to lock the door! Quickly grabbing the lock and securing it, another bullet broke through the door frame. She hurried to the balcony on the other side of the room. The woman at the door was banging on it with her shoulder, trying to knock it down. The maid opened the sliding glass doors and stared down out into the dark. Then the girl got an idea, running back grabbing something out of her master's closet. Another bullet was shot and panicking, she hurried to the balcony. Just in time, she did what she needed to do to make her escape.

The door's hinges were coming loose, and she didn't have another option. Opening the doors wider, she backed up and started to run forward. The door was open and the lady was right behind the maid with her gun loaded. Just in time, the girl jumped off the balcony. Running after her, the lady stood over the balcony railing and stared down into the dark. Angrier, she shot fires into the dark.

"MIKAN!" she yelled. Again, an echo was only heard, except an owl hooting. Pissed off, the lady left the balcony. Underneath, hanging onto a rope that was attached to the part of the balcony, was Mikan Sakura, holding onto her dear life. She let go of the rope and fell to some bushes. Not worrying about the pain, she scurried towards the woods. Just then, a bullet grazed Mikan's shoulder. Wincing in pain, she continued on her way.

"I'LL GET YOU MIKAN IF I HAVE TO SEARCH FOR YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" the yell faded as Mikan kept on running.

'_What did I do to deserve this' _Her shoulder was hurting badly. Not paying attention, she tripped over a root that was sticking above ground. She fell but kept on rolling. She was rolling down the hill, non-stop until she landed on level ground. She groaned, laying there for a second. Her shoulder opened up some more as rocks stuck out of it. Pulling them out, she continued, heading for safety in Tokyo.

She walked and walked until she saw bright lights, which made her smile a weak smile. Finally, she was free from her step-mother, heading onto the streets. She had a blurry vision. Mikan ended up wobbling down the sidewalk like a drunkard. The wound was getting worse and she needed to get to a doctor quick. People glanced at the poor girl as she tried to run pass the crowds. Ignoring them, she turned into a dark alley way. Hesitating, she kept on walking. She didn't even know where she was going. This is her first time actually being in Tokyo except for when she was being driven to her new home.

Holding onto the walls for support, she scanned the alley, seeing if there were any drug dealers or gang members by any chance. Continuing, she exited the alley way and appeared in front of a busy street. The street was huge and on the other side stood a giant building. Mikan saw it as a good place to rest for the night. Hobbling across the traffic, avoiding cars and pedestrians, she now stands at the entrance. The gate was closed off, leaving Mikan helpless and restless. Disappointed, she just sat in front of the gate, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen, but nothing she wanted. It started to rain.

"Great" she murmured as she let it rain. She let a tear slip. Her life is gone now. Her friends and her family were murdered. Her step-mother is going to kill her.

"Maybe they won't notice that I have been crying" she sadly said, letting her emotions out. But a sharp pain made her groan. Her shoulder let out more blood than it should have. Mikan was about to pass out but there was something, or someone, coming. She didn't look up though; she thought it was her step-mother coming for her. The footsteps were getting closer. Mikan's blood pressure was low, and at that moment, she passed out unwillingly. Mikan was on the ground, rain pouring on her and her helpless self.

A person stood over her, staring down at her, but the mask covered the person's eyes. Mikan barely moved, twitching a little. The person backed up, startled by the girl's movement. Without thinking, the figure bent down and touched Mikan's shoulder where she was hurt. The light above the two shone, revealing to the person that she had gunpowder on her cheek. Without thinking. picking her body up, the figure held her bridal style as they jumped over the tall fence surrounding the enclosed property. Mikan suddenly woke up when she felt her body flying.

'_What is happening to me?' _Gazing up, the only thing she was able to make out was the mask the person was wearing. Landing on their feet, a car drove by, shining rays of light through the fence. The boys mask lit up, making Mikan question it.

'_Black…cat?' _Too tired to care, she was glad to see that she had managed to get into the gates. Mikan let herself be carried by a complete stranger. The only thing that she did know that she was safe from the outside world and is about to start a new life.


	2. Chapter II: Hi Miss Alice

**Mikan POV**

My life took a turn from bad to good? I was somehow saved by a graceful figure with a mysterious mask. I can't remember, but I think it was a black cat. Black cat? Maybe that explains why the person was so mysterious. Who was that shadow that saved me from the cold and wetness of outside? Maybe I'll find out if I open my eyes first, maybe I can actually find some answers instead of laying here all day.

To my surprise, I was in a warm and cozy environment. It reminded me of a hospital room. I turned and saw a green light on a screen going up and down. Now, this time I knew that I was in a hospital, but which one? Then I remembered that I was in front of a building with a large gate around it. Was I inside the mysterious gates? If I was, then I wonder what this place is like. Maybe when I get out of here, I will go and explore this enclosed community.

I sat up and looked around the room. A tiny side table was on my right, in front of the machine that counted my heartbeat. To my left was an empty, dusty chair that was blocking half of the view from a bay window. That part was covered with a light blue curtain and the rest let the bright sunshine through. I wonder how long I have been sleeping. Maybe it has been a week or maybe evens months!

The door opened and I saw a slim woman walk in. She didn't look like a nurse. Maybe she works with this industry I have intruded. I smiled a weak but peaceful smile and she returned a similar one. She began to speak.

"How are you feeling" her voice was clear and smooth. I nodded at first then opened my mouth.

"I am feeling rather better than I did, may I ask how long I have slept?" I asked. I was still in maid mode. I didn't want to be rude, I didn't even know her.

"You have been asleep for at least two days, miss" she sounded very sweet, maybe I could become very close friends with her. I felt relieved when I heard that answer.

"Thank you very much, now I have another question. Do you know someone with a black mask" I asked circling my head with my hands to signify a mask. She smiled again.

"If it was a black cat mask, I know that person very well." I smiled. So he lives here or maybe works here. I want to thank him if I can find him.

"Anymore questions I may answer for you?" the woman asked. I just realized that she held something in her hand. What, a crystal ball? Was she a fortune teller?

"One more, I promise ma'am, what is this establishment in these gates?" The door was closed. I peeked around the woman and saw a man walk next to her.

"Looks like she is better, Yamada- sensei" he said. From first view, I thought that he was gay, but if he was, I didn't want to say that aloud.

"Narumi-sensei? Don't you have a class to teach?" her voice changed to a serious tone. It scared me a little, but master usually used it with madam.

"I am a homeroom teacher and the kids can take care of themselves. Besides, I came to see how little miss sunshine was doing" Little miss sunshine? What kind of name was that! I stayed silent as I saw them stare at me. I was very uncomfortable.

"Now, to answer your question, this is a private academy for the elite." know wonder it is surrounded by iron bars.

"Really? Never knew that a campus so small was a private academy" the man called Narumi-sensei smiled. It looked awkward when he tried to smile so wide.

"Small huh? Would you like a tour of the campus" My lips reacted to that, flipping into a small smile.

"I would love that, Thank you, but may I have my clothes before we depart from the room?" I asked as nicely as possible instead of saying that if I rose that my ass will show through this hospital gown. Now that I think about, I glanced at my bandaged shoulder. I didn't even notice it.

"Yes miss, but promise me that you won't be so formal, it freaks me out a little" The male teacher asked. The female named Yamada-sensei turned and exited the room without saying a word. Maybe I will catch up with her later. Also Narumi-sensei exited and I was left alone. Detaching the cords from my body, I sat on the side of the bed, dangling my numb feet. Facing the bay window, I stared out into the brightness. The glare on the window blocked my vision to see how big this school was. Realizing a breeze, I pulled the blanket over my bare skin. This was one reason that I didn't like hospital, the poor souls that linger here and the stupid gowns they make the patients wear.

A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps in my room. Turning around, I saw the same blonde man, and in his hands, were my maid outfit and my underwear. I was embarrassed as he laid my polka dot underwear and bra on top of my maid outfit. He set it on the bed.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei" he took that as a signal to leave, so he exited the room again. Feeling safe now from the perverts who lingered, I got up and began to dress myself.

**Normal POV**

A few minutes have passed by and Mikan was now buttoning up her sleeveless black and pink maid outfit. Her dress was only a few inches above her knee. The stockings were black, going up to her knee. In the corner, she reached for her black and pink 3 inch boots. Sliding and zipping them up, she stood up and began to tie her hair up in two wavy pigtails. She then placed a pink ruffled choker around her neck, followed by a gold pendant. Now she was ready. She began to walk out of the room until she heard a bang on the door. Turning around, she saw a bird hitting the glass. Smiling, she gracefully walked to the window and stepped outside to help the poor bird. The bird stopped moving when Mikan picked it up carefully. She pets the top of its head with her fingertip and set it on the railing. A balcony looked over the campus. To Mikan it looked tiny, but she was only in one building. She smiled and walked back inside, leaving the bird behind. It flew off towards the sakura trees near the entrance. It landed on someone's shoulder and began to tell the details of Mikan. The blonde hair boy listened carefully and thanked the bird.

"You have horrible taste in women" the blonde joked as he played with is pet rabbit, Usagi. His friend sat on the branch and stared up through the petals. His raven hair glistened as he turned his head to face his friend.

"I know, Luca, you told me that over a gazillion times already. And besides, it was dark, so I couldn't tell how ugly she was" Nogi Luca stared at his best friend and smirked.

"You know Natsume, I would really like to go torture her before she leaves, she is normal after all" Hyuuga Natsume thought about it and then smirked.

"You can be so evil sometimes"

"And I am proud of it"

**Mikan POV**

I walked the hallways until I came to a waiting room. It was empty except for a nurse who typed away on a computer. Confused and lost, I walked over to her, getting her attention by my clicking heels. She smiled at me and I returned one.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to be released?" I nodded at her question.

"Yes ma'am." She looked away and typed away on her keyboard. I waited patiently, clasping my hands together behind my back. I then turned around and saw Narumi-sensei walking towards me.

"My, don't you look impressively beautiful" he said. I faked a smile. What a pedo.

"Thank you very- uh…I-I mean thanks, Narumi-sensei" I caught myself. Looks like a lot of people don't like when other people are formal. I wonder if the rest of Tokyo is like this. He smiled wider and I shivered like he was going to eat me.

"You are released" The nurse said and handed me something to sign. I accepted the paper and asked for a pen. She gave me a pen and I signed my name as

_**Alice**_

They don't know who I am, but I don't want to be careless. Handing it back to her, I turned to face sensei. He peeked at the name and smiled with glee.

"Let's go, Miss Alice" he cheerfully said as he led the way out of the door. I followed, hoping what kind of place this was.

I followed the teacher out into the fresh air. It felt so good to be out of that sorrowful environment. I suddenly went wide eyed as I saw the entrance that I clung to a couple of days ago. It was huge and I was at least 6 miles from it. I looked around and then saw a bus parked on my left side. The engine grew louder as I approached it.

"A bus? What do we need transportation for, Narumi-sensei, isn't this a small campus?" He laughed at me as the bus doors opened. How dare he laughs at me in an unnecessary matter, I only asked a question!

"This campus is a lot bigger than you imagined" he smiled and we both got on the bus. It was awfully loud as I walked up the tall three steps that led to a giant inside of a charter bus. It fell silent as I sat down next to the teacher. This bus was full of kids, elementary level to maybe even high school level. The bus jolted and went on its way. The bus was still quiet for couple of seconds, then it broke into murmurs.

'Awkward' I thought as I glanced out the window. I couldn't see anything through it. I poked the teacher on the shoulder. He stared at me and threw that same smile.

"May I sit next to a free window so I can look a the view?" Narumi-sensei nodded. I nodded my head and got up to go to an empty seat in the back of the bus. I felt the stares on my back as I found my seat in the middle. The bus pulled to a stop at a little town. Wait a minute little town?

'Central Town' some people rose as the bus driver spoke into the microphone. I felt relieved as the stares disappeared. Sighing, I stared out the window, not realizing the people entering the charter. Then I felt something land in the seat next to me. I turned and I met the most beautiful crimson eyes staring at me. I couldn't look away; they just were so dark and mysterious. The gaze lasted for a few more seconds, then the person broke the gaze. He was male and he looked about my age and he had black straight hair that looks amazing. Realizing that I was still staring at him, I blushed and faced the front.

"Hey" he broke the silence.

"Uh…H-hey there, nice to meet you" I said in the most polite way. I turned and I met his gaze again.

"Do you-" he paused.

"Do I…what?"

"Do you remember me?" I stayed silent.

"No… This is my first time meeting you." Dumb question to ask.

"Nevermind, your too ugly anyway" What an insolent jerk! He didn't have to make a remark like that.

"Hyuuga Natsume" I guess he wants to know my name.

"Mi-" I paused. "Alice"

I realized that half of the bus was staring in my direction, mostly girls. Would they please stop staring at me!

"Oi! Let's go Alice!"

"Coming!" I stood up, my dress feeling a slight breeze as I walked to the front where Narumi-sensei stood waiting for me.

"Bye polka dots" Natsume said. I stared at him. I wonder what he means by that? Wait a minute! I faced him and I saw him smiling. That pervert! I suddenly became pissed off and followed the teacher off the bus.

**Few Minutes Later**

**Normal POV**

Mikan, or 'Alice', and Narumi-sensei were at a big building as the bus left them behind. Mikan stared at the huge building that was before them. She couldn't believe that this was only the high school part. It was humongous!

"I want you to meet someone, Alice-chan, follow me" the two walked into the building and followed a staircase that led to the third floor. To her surprise, there was only on room on the third floor. In a red velvet chair, sat an old man that looked like he was going to die any second, and he held a feather quail . Narumi-sensei bowed and she followed his lead.

"Ah! Narumi-sensei, who did you bring today" he said rising from his seat. Mikan looked up and saw that he was coming towards them. Narumi-sensei stared at the old man and grabbed Mikan's shoulder that was not completely healed.

"The girl who was found by the gates by Natsume-kun" She went wide eyed. She talked to her savior earlier. Is that what he meant by his question? Mikan thought some more, thinking that it might have to do with something before the accident.

"Oh! Well I can tell you that we look forward to you staying in our academy." Narumi-sensei was confused.

"But she isn't an Alice user, her name is Alice" Mikan blinked a couple of times.

"You think wrong, sensei" he squinted as he studied Mikan.

"This girl has two Alices, actually, Nullification and The Torturing Alice, this is very interesting" he nodded and turned around. Narumi let out a little gasp as he glanced at the girl beside him.

"Welcome, Miss Alice, To Gakuen Alice"


	3. Chapter III: Remeberance

The school bell echoed through the empty halls of the Gakuen Alice High School building. Students were now entering the building in an orderly fashion. Already inside the building at 7 o'clock, was Mikan (aka Alice), peering outside as she stood in the principal's office. She spent the night in it, knowing now that she couldn't leave since she has mysterious powers. She was wondering how she could use the powers. For good usage? Or for bad?

Alice shook as a breeze entered the room, followed by the elder and Narumi-sensei, who always seems to be in a good mood. The teacher held something in his hands as he stopped a few feet away from Mikan. She turned, almost bumping into the object in his hands.

"Here Alice-chan, your official Gakuen Alice uniform" accepting it, Mikan examined the outfit, checking for anything that was misplaced or didn't look safe. The skirt was too short for her liking, but accepted it anyway.

"Alice, you are new to this academy, so I will have to tell you the rules" the old man sat in his red velvet chair, facing her. She sat down on the couch that was near his oak desk. Narumi-sensei joined her as they both began to listen to the man.

The rules took forever for Mikan to process. So many rules like not using your Alice during class and other stuff. Also there were star rankings and ability classes, which she found out that she was going to be placed in the 'Dangerous Ability' class. After the lecture, the old man threw something at Mikan. She caught and gazed at the star in her hand. It was gold with a white circle around it.

"Excuse me, but what do I need this for?" she held it between her fingertips and began to scan it in various ways.

"That is your star ranking, you are a special star, and you have to always wear it no matter what" Mikan nodded and started to get up.

"Let's go Alice-chan; you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Narumi-sensei led the girl out of the office, leaving the smiling man. Narumi stared at the girl's back as he led her to the bathroom to change.

'_I have a feeling that she is hiding something, but what?'_ The old man kept his thought to himself as he continued to write papers.

**Classroom B**

Mikan adjusted her choker around her neck as Narumi-sensei entered her new classroom. She adjusted a white mask to the side of her head so it wouldn't be in her face. They said it will help her with keeping her powers in control. Also if she didn't want to wear it, she had three bracelets on her left hand.

"Wait here, I will give you a signal when you can come in" he closed the door and left her standing in the hallway.

'_Man, this is the first time I have ever been in a public school with students.' _She gulped and waited.

**Natsume's POV**

I was leaning in my chair, rocking back and forth like I usually do on Mondays. My manga was on my desk, waiting to be read. The door closed and I heard a familiar gay voice. Narumi-sensei was in his 'happy' mood again and was wearing the gayest outfit…gross. I sat up and faced the front, not really caring what was happening at the moment.

"Alright, everyone, I have a surprise for you. We have a new student joining us today." Murmurs were starting, but I was also kind of interested in the new student. Was it an annoying fan-girl or maybe a guy? Or was it her? I leaned on my desk with my head resting in the palm of my hands. Ruka, my best friend, was sitting to the right of me, playing with his bunny.

"Alright, you can come in now" the door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl walk through it. Her wavy hair was flowing behind her and her white mask was telling me that she was a dangerous type; she walked to our homeroom teacher. I couldn't see the whole view but when she turned towards the front, my eyes went wide-eyed. It was Alice, and she looked stunning in her ½ inch boots that went to her knees. Her school outfit looked a little short to her liking because she kept adjusting it. I was breathless.. She smiled as she looked around the room, then our eyes locked. There was complete silence.

**Mikan's POV**

I locked my eyes with a pair of crimson ones. It was Natsume. I smiled wider as a tint of pink spread on his face. The eyes were very nostalgic. Narumi-sensei wrote my name on the board, presenting that my name was Alice, no last name.

"This is Alice-chan, and from today on, she will be in our class. Try to be nice to her; this is her first time in a public school" I bowed, showing respect to my fellow classmates.

"Nice to meet you all, call me Alice" I rose and faced my homeroom teacher. He was scanning around the room, looking for my new seat. He pointed to the back of the room.

"You will be sitting next to Natsume-kun for now on" Narumi-sensei stopped pointing and began to leave the room.

"And Alice, he will also be your partner. Free period" he left me standing in the front of the room. I sighed. Great, now what do I do? Leaving the front, I began to walk to the back of the room. Again, more stares at my back Trying to ignore them, I sat down next to Natsume-kun, as the teacher called him, which is kind of awkward if I do think so myself. I pulled out my new school books and sat them on the table. Chairs squealed and I then realized that half of the class was around me now. I am claustrophobic, I couldn't really breathe. They all began to talk at once, asking random questions.

"What is your Alice?"

"What is your star ranking?"

"Where are you from?"

"You're a dangerous type right?"

"How old are you?" they sound like little children. I am sure that I heard someone ask for my number. I did my trademark smile and tried to tell them my answers, but it was hopeless. They kept shooting questions. A pound was heard next to me. I turned and saw a pissed off boy. The students backed away slowly.

'Thanks Natsume" I glanced at the boy, throwing my trademark smile. I was trying to be not as formal as I used to be.

"I didn't do that for you, I was getting a fucking headache from all the noise" he turned towards me and smirked. A shade of pink lit up my face and I faced the front. God, I couldn't resist it, it felt so nostalgic. Again, the girls were staring at me with fiery eyes. Then a girl with short hair stood up and walked towards me. She reached out her hand towards me, and without thinking, I took it. We shook hands and she began to talk.

"Welcome to our class Alice, my name is Imai Hotaru, I am one of the class representatives" she said in a cold voice, but she was trying to be sweet. I knew that this wasn't her nature and I was wondering why she was doing it. I saw something in her hand which looked like a gun, a rather big one. Was she going to shoot me? I gulped and a bead of sweat slid down my face. She leaned over to my ear and began to whisper something in my ear. The hot breath made my neck send shivers down my spine.

"Do you think that you can fool people? Sakura Mikan." I went wide eyed. How did she know me? Was she a stalker? She rose up and tugged my hand.

"Follow me" obeying, I let her drag me out of the door, leaving the class in confusion. I felt weird but this girl knew who I really was. Outside the door, the girl named Hotaru stood in front of me. Was she actually going to shoot at me with that gun? I waited, but it was unexpected. She hugged me. I heard her start to cry. Wow, she was crying? To comfort her, I returned the hug. She muffled something into my black jacket. Wanting to know what she said, I lifted her up and straightened her up. She wiped away the remaining tears away from her red face.

"I missed you so much Mikan, I didn't have anybody to torture while you were taken away from us." Taken? No, that can't be right; I was part of master's family. How did this girl know me?

"Um, I don't know-"I was cut off by a grip on my shoulder, She squeezed my shoulder some more. The pain was coming back

"Damn those bastards, you got to remember, you have to remember me and Natsume!" she yelled. She began to cry again and threw her arms around me again.

**Natsume's POV**

I heard Imai's voice outside the door. Without realizing it, I was against it, listening to the conversation. Ruka was curious and joined me. We both listened intently.

"Please remember, Mikan" Mikan? I suddenly went wide eyed as Imai mentioned the lost forgotten name. She will never mistaken a random stranger for her best friend. It couldn't be her. That cheerful idiot I used to hang out with when I was younger? The one I loved for so long? What did those bastards do to her?

"You're worried about the girls and that Alice girl is someone you met before?" I turned and saw Koko standing behind me. As usual, he was right by reading my mind.

"Yeah" I answered. He leaned and put his ear against the door.

"Imai-san is very sad and worried about a girl named Mikan, whoever that is." he continued to listen. He didn't speak about Mikan, that's what I wanted to know the most.

"What about Alice?" Koko's face cringed as he hesitated to read Mikan's mind.

"I can't read her mind, it's very hazy" he stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows" I continued to listen, but was cut short by the math teacher walking in. Jinno tapped his stick against the podium, making everybody sit down. I stood up and walked back to my seat, knowing that this will be boring, as usual. I should've skipped again, I'm passing this class and he doesn't like me anyway.

"Does anybody know where Imai-san went?" his voice was sickening as usual. I looked over at Mikan's stuff, looking for something that might tell me if this was really Sakura Mikan.

"She is with the new girl" A girl named Sumire yelled, making everybody hold there ears. Jinno looked at his attendance book and came across a name.

"Alice? Well then, I will just have to-" He was cut off by the door opening. I turned and saw Mikan and Hotaru walk in. Hotaru didn't look like she had just cried a second ago and Mikan were fooling everybody with a grin.

"Ah, glad for you to join us, Imai-san and Alice, now hurry before I give you detention." Mikan sat next to me quickly as Hotaru went to her desk in the front. He coughed and began the lesson.

I was reading my manga and Mikan quickly finished the assignment for the frog. Looks like she already knew the information that he was teaching. From the corner of my left eye I gazed at the way she wrote down the answers, as she sighed in relief and smiled. Man I feel like a stalker watching her every move. I turn my head to my right and I saw Ruka staring at me. I guess he wanted to know why I am so interested in the new girl. I mouthed to him later. And he replied back with an o.k. sign.

**Normal POV**

The day passed by slowly and Mikan was becoming more popular by the minute. She already has a fan club and she already has guys asking her out to the winter dance. She tried to deny them nicely but they kept asking. The bell rung for dismissal. Relieved, Mikan retreated, jamming her books into her bag. Natsume watched as she scampered out of the classroom. He wanted to see if she would remember everything, but he knew it will take some time.

Mikan walked elegantly into the principal's office. Not to her surprise, was Narumi-sensei, talking to the old man. He turned towards her and greeted her.

"Hi Alice, how was your first day?" he asked. Mikan sat on the sofa and sighed in relief. "Better than I thought it will be" she paused.

"So …where am I going to sleep?" she asked with curiosity. She did not want to sleep in the office again.

"You are a special star, and there is only one other special star in your class. You will have to live with Natsume" What? She couldn't believe it. She had to live with the black cat. But it made sense since she was the white cat now.

"Is the dormitory co-ed?" the principal nodded.

"You can all take care of yourselves, right?" Mikan nodded in response.

"Yes sir" she felt a pat on her back and she was led out by her homeroom teacher.

Mikan arrived at the high school dormitory with Narumi-sensei. When she thought about it, she didn't have any clothes with her except the clothes she wore, an extra school uniform and her maid outfit, which she carried in her arms. Wondering what she was going to wear, she didn't realize that they entered the dormitory. She saw high school students on the sofa, talking among there separate groups. Ignoring them, Narumi-sensei guided Mikan upstairs to her new bedroom. At the end of the hallway on the left, was an open door. Narumi-sensei knocked on the wall beside it.

"Natsume-" he was cut off by a ball of fire coming towards him. He dodged and Mikan dodged to. She hesitated at first but was successful.

**Mikan's POV**

I was almost burned alive! I looked inside and saw a shirtless Natsume sitting in a bean chair. Standing up beside me, Narumi-sensei gazed into the room.

"My aren't you fired up, well" he pushed me into his room. "She's all yours, bye" he left me standing in his room. I sighed because I know that I have been defeated. Great, what am I supposed to do? I am sharing the room with a pervert and I have no clean clothes to change into.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Natsume in a sharp voice. I started to move on my own and ended sitting beside him in a respectful position. I curled my legs under me and stared at the floor. It was silent for awhile and I kept adjusting myself. I remember my conversation earlier with Imai-san. She mentioned Natsume's name as she cried.

_**What did this boy have to do with her?**_

It looked like Natsume was getting aggravated. Finally, I stood up.

"I am hungry, please excuse me" I stood up and started out of the room.

"Wait" I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Natsume coming towards me.

"I'll go too" he said. Stepping in front of me, he walked down the hallway. I followed him. Then I just remembered that he was half naked. Damn, he is smexy as a mofo…what the freak? When did that come into my vocabulary?

"Yo Natsume!" I looked up. We were already downstairs, talking to Natsume's friend. He looked behind Natsume and locked eyes with me.

"This is the new transfer student."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Alice."

"Yeah, she is living with me"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nogi Ruka."

Natsume and I walked into the kitchen and got us some food, and then we headed back upstairs. I felt glares at my back. Man, I was getting tired of it.

Back in the room, we both ate without saying a word. This is how master and madam used to eat there food, in silence. It reminded me of it too much so I started a conversation with him.

"So…Natsume, tell me more about yourself?" I still barely know him.

"It's none of your business" he ate a piece of his bread. It was so silent that I heard him swallow it.

"Excuse me, but we are living together. So it is my right to know more about you!" I blurted. What? I rose my voice. He rose an eyebrow at my sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry."

**Natsume's POV**

'Man this girl is weird' I thought as I stood up to throw our food away. But I didn't like the new Mikan, I wanted the old one back. After dumping the food, I walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she began to conversate. I guess she hates the silence. I stand up without answering, walked over to the dresser and pulled out a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Change into those. The bathroom is over there. Go change."

A few minutes passed and she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was down now and it was crimped from where the ponytail held it up. It looked kind of cute. Mikan had a downcast expression.

"Hey, it's late, get into bed" She looked up at me.

"What?"

"Come on, get into bed" I pointed at the empty spot behind me. She blushed madly and faced the other way. She was acting childish.

"Pervert" she stood up and went to turn off the light. My lamp was the only thing on.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked her. She sat down on the bean bag and crossed her arms and legs.

"Right here" I chuckled. She glared at me.

"What's so funny" she asked me. I pointed near her foot.

"There is a spider" she didn't bother looking and she jumped up.

"Spider? Where? where?" she jumped up and down. At least she remembers that she fears spiders. Mikan finally jumped onto the empty side and covered herself up.

"I think that I will sleep up here"

"Good choice" I flicked off the light and the moon was the only light in the room."Night"

"Night" I turned to face her. She was already passed out. The moon made her look peaceful. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close. Observing her face made me feel a burn inside of my heart. A grief stricken feeling. The girl that was kidnapped from us and her grandpa when she was twelve. Then she appears out of nowhere with no memory whatsoever about me or Imai. I closed my eyes and went into a deep slumber also.

'I hope she will remember soon'


	4. Chapter IV: Accidents

**Mikan's POV: Dream**

_There I stood. 10 years old. There, in the middle of a field full of flowers. They danced as the wind blew. One sakura tree stood on the tallest hill. And underneath it were a boy and girl resting. The little girl had black short hair and bright purple eyes. Next to her was a boy that also had black hair. His eyes were crimson, deeper than the ocean. I started running up the hill and they faced my way. The girl and boy smirked and stood up. Then I started walking towards them, my hand was reaching out to the boy's hand. I touched him and everything went black. The dark overcame the atmosphere._

_I appeared in a chair. The only light was a lamp on a table which was in front of me. Also in front of me were chemicals and flasks filled with blood. My blood. I was crying, uncontrollably. A dark figure was in the room. It laughed. The white coat flew behind them as they approached the table. They spoke to me, but my ability to hear was gone. The person picked up a syringe and filled it up with liquid. Approaching me, it mouthed words. I was panicking, even though I didn't know why. Without hesitation, they stuck the needle into me and injected the liquid. I passed out._

**End Dream**

I struggled waking up. I was sweating and was very warm. That is the first time that I have ever had dreamt like that. The boy and girl looked like my new classmates Natsume and Hotaru. Did they actually know me? And the figure in the white coat? Was it a doctor? No. I was crying and panicking. Maybe they have something to do with this sudden occurrence? What ever is happening to me, I will find out sooner or later. But first, I need to get up and get ready for the second day of school. But something held me down, but what?

I was lost in thought and confusion that I did not realize the hand around my waist. The grip tightened. I couldn't move. I tried to move to see who was holding me. But I already knew the answer. Natsume pulled me closer to his chest. My back was to him, so I couldn't really do anything to make him let go. I didn't want to bite him; that would be inappropriate.

Well I didn't really have to do anything. The alarm went off beside me. It screeched loudly. It was a weird alarm clock but cute. I knew it. He does have a feminine side.

I felt him move beside me. The hand slipped from my waist and reached over to the alarm clock. It buzzed off and the bed was moving as the boy stood up. I heard him groan as he stretched. "Damn, I hate mornings" he murmured. Then I heard footsteps receding to the bathroom.

I rose up and let my feet dangle down. I managed to look at the clock and stood up. My uniform laid where I put it the night before, with my boots and maid uniform. I think I should hide that somewhere for safe keeping. I grab the clothes and find a place in the boy's closet. Then I got my uniform in hand and waited.

The toilet flushed and I heard the door open. Natsume just exited and came towards me.

I stayed quiet as I passed him. I think he glared at me, but I couldn't tell. I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind my entering. I stripped from my clothes and jumped into the shower. The water felt excellent and I felt relieved.

**10 minutes later**

I stepped out into the room with my towel around my neck. I was wiping the remaining water off of me. Yes, I did have my school clothes on. I was ready except for my mask which I laid on the counter. There wasn't a boy in sight. Then I looked to my left and saw him on the balcony. He was leaning on the railing, staring out at the horizon. I moved on my own and ended up next to him, leaning on it as well. I sighed and continued to look out. There was a long silence between us. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how to start a conversation. But I have to ask him…who is taking me to Central Town, because I didn't want to go alone. But it would be awkward if I asked him. I need to shop for some new clothes. Including some under garments, that would be embarrassing.

His eyes peered over to where I stood. I met his gaze and broke it when I straightened up and stretched my arms.

"This is going to be a long day." I rested my arms back down and kept staring out. The breeze felt good and my hair soared behind me. The boy beside me groaned. There was more silence.

Knock. Knock. I turned and saw the door open. Ruka peered into the room and I smiled at him. I laughed in my mind because of his sudden change in face color.

"Natsume, Alice, we are waiting for you downstairs." Natsume walked away from the balcony, and I followed him. I threw the towel on the bed and grabbed my mask and bag. Natsume already had his mask to his side of the face also. We exited the dorm room and shut the door.

The school day went well…I guess. Natsume saved me from some ravaged fans boys and Hotaru from some annoying fan girls. But I keep wondering why they want to help me? The dream that I had has some connection to the accident. The car crash I had when I was about 12 years old. But from the dream, it seems like there is more to my accident then I remember.

I walked into Central Town and shopped for some new clothes that suited me. Of course I was by myself, but some girls offered to help me shop. I couldn't be mean since they were only middle school students. We shopped for what seemed like two hours. We also ate some howalons. They were very delicious. I also bought some for later.

Night crept as I entered the dorm. I received a couple of stares as I silently started up stairs.

"Alice-chan" I turned and saw my classmate Umenomiya Anna walking up to me.

"Do you need help with anything?" she reached out her hand, waiting for me to hand her something. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I can handle it" I began to go up again.

"Thanks anyway" I yelled going into the west hall. The bags relieved my hands as I put them down to open the door. I sighed and I opened the door. I bent down and walked in.

"I'm back" there was no reply. Natsume must've already fallen asleep. But I don't imagine so. I walked further and didn't see a boy anywhere.

"Oi? Where could he be at this time of night?" I told myself as I started putting the new clothes away in the drawers. I kept out a pair of black shorts and a slim fit white tank top I changed quickly and grabbed a howalon out of the box while sitting down onto a bean bag. They aren't very comfortable when you land on them. Quicker than I thought, the box of howalons were empty and I was reading a book I never read.

"So this is a gag comic." She quietly read, as the book only made her smile at the stupid attempts.

"_Hahahahahaha! Look Natsume. This guy pulled a squirting flower out of his hat." twelve year old Mikan leaned against the sakura tree with her friend on the other side.  
_"_Shut up, polka. Your loud."  
_"_Mou, Natsume. You promised not to call me that anymore."  
_"_I lied, I'm trying to nap."  
_"_Come on, read it with me."  
_"_No" The girl stood up and plopped down next to Natsume.  
_"_I will make you! Have some quality time with your friend atleast once."_

What was that? Natsume? I looked at the page and sure enough, a guy was pulling a squirting flower out of a top hat. That was confusing. My head started to hurt and I put the book down beside the empty box which was once filled with twelve howalons.

Sighing, I looked at the clock. What? It was 11 o'clock!

"Where is my neko?" Wait a minute. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. My…neko? What in the world am I saying? Since when did I say that he was my neko?

"_Natsume, I think you will look good as a cat" The two were at a festival, looking at souvenirs to buy.  
_"_You will look good as a pig." She ignored him and bought a cat mask.  
_"_Wear it."  
_"_No"  
_"_Please" She began to pout. The boy sweat dropped.  
_"_You don't own me" Mikan handed the mask to her friend and smiled.  
_"_From now on, you are going to my neko."_

What's going on? Why am I having these visions. I don't remember any of this happening to me. I heard the door handle jiggle and I flinched. I heard some murmurs outside and started walking towards it. I heard Ruka-pyon, the nickname I gave him. talking to someone, but I think I knew who it was.

"So how was the mission?" I heard Ruka-pyon ask the boy. He grunted his usual response.

"Usual. Tiring and boring."

"Man, Persona needs to stop giving you missions" I leaned against the door and continued to listen.

"Don't worry about me. I am worried about is if Alice can survive the missions also." Persona? Oh yeah, the principal mentioned something about him. He said he will be my teacher for the Dangerous Ability class.

"So how are you and Alice-chan doing?"

"Nothing unusual."

That's a lie. It's really complicating when the roommate barely talks. I didn't realize that the door was opening and I fell with the door. I forgot that it was a pull door from the outisde. I fell forward and landed on something soft. Thud! I groaned as I looked at a pair of crimson eyes. Face-to-face with Hyuuga Natsume, on the ground, in an awkward position. I blushed. I couldn't get up. Ruka's face lit up. My face was a few inches away from neko's. I tried to sit up but couldn't. He was holding me down.

"Natsume, let go of me." I just kept blushing. He smirked.

"What if I don't want to" He pulled me closer. Our lips were about to meet. I was sweating. I was panicking inside. My conscience was going crazy.

"Natsume?" Ruka called out. I looked up and went blank. The whole dorm was right there watching our little scene. Hotaru was taking pictures. Evil! Permy and the posse were fuming mad. Anna gasped in shock as so did her friend Ogasawara Nonoko. Yome Kokoroyomi, people called him Koko, was reading thoughts because I saw him snicker. Tobita Yuu. The 'Iincho' was panicking at the situation. Poor class president.

"Natsume is thinking some naughty stuff" Koko stated. He snickered some more. I looked down and saw an evil smirk on his face. He released my grip and I got off of him so he can get up also. This is so embarrassing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALICE? ARE YOU TAKING AN ADVANTAGE OF MY NATSUME" yelled a fan girl.

"You're wrong. It was his fault!" I pointed at the now acting innocent Hyuuga. "I am leaving!" yelled the leader of the fan girls. Most of the girls departed and returned to their rooms. Only people there were Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Iincho. Hotaru had an evil grin as she browsed through the pictures on her cameras. She was about to blackmail us.

"Hey polka?"

"What" I was still in a state of shock. I didn't really want to talk to him.

"I like your sleeping attire." I blushed a little at the comment.

"No comment" I looked away and closed my eyes. That is an embarrassing statement to tell a female, well in my point of view.

"What are you kids doing up?" I looked towards the robot maid Takahashi coming from the hallway. "Get to bed" she shoved the kids back to there room and I walked back into my room. Or Natsume's room? Our room. I walked to a bean bag and sat down.

"Embarrassed still?" Natsume closed the door and walked towards me. I huffed and closed my eyes and turned away from him.

"Yes. That was really unexpected."

"It was your fault. You were the one eavesdropping on me." I know that, but he didn't have to hold me down on top of him.

"Stop taking advantage of me." I opened my eyes and saw him in my face. I flinched and my face color was red.

"I'm not taking an advantage of you."

"Do you like me or something?"

"_Do you like me Natsume? You always want to beat up every guy that comes near me for some reason." Mikan stood in the doorway of Natsume's room. The two just got back from a trip to the convenient store and along the way Natsume got into a fight with a couple of guys trying to pick up Mikan.  
_"_Why would I like you? Your just an annoying girl who likes to hang around with me."  
_"_You jerk! I am not annoying! Can I not join my friend."  
_"_Look! Those guys were trying to pick you up and kidnap you! I did not want that to happen!"  
_"_Admit it then!"  
_"_Why are you so persistent!" Natsume stood up and walked over to Mikan. Anger flared up between the two.  
_"_Cause I like you Natsume!" Silence fell the room.  
_"_Goodnight." Quickly the girl left the room, shaken up from the argument the two had. Without grabbing her shoes, she disappeared into the darkness to find her way home._

Mikan panicked at the vision. Natsume still stood in front of her with a hint of disappointment.

"No, it's just fun to mess with you. My little toy."

"How dare you! I'm going to bed." she hopped onto Natsume's bed and laid down.

"You know there is another bed through that door over there." More silence.

"You jerk!"

* * *

In a warehouse a few blocks away from Gakuen Alice laid a base for a secret organization. In the base was Mikan's stepmother whom goes by Madam. She was arguing about Mikan to a man who sat in a chair against the wall.

"You have to help me! She stole my Alice! Why didn't you tell me that she has an S.E.C. Alice before I bought her from you! Huh!" she pounded her fist on the wall beside her and made a dent in it. The man snickered.

"Reo, this isn't funny! I don't know where that bitch is! You have to help me!'

"Man your loud" he looked up at the furious woman and frowned.

"The chemicals that our doctors put in her gave her a random Alice. We didn't expect her to live through the experiment. A person born without an Alice couldn't have survived. So our little Mikan had an Alice that was not awake yet. We knew nothing about her when we kidnapped her from her house!"

"So are you going to help me or not!" the woman walked over to Reo and stood in front of him.

"We don't have a choice! I need her back anyway. She is the only person who has survived the experiments we have made on kids."

"And when we get a hold of her, I am getting my Alice back" she scoffed at her remark. Reo grinned as he stared out the only window in the room.

'And I know where to find her' he stood up.

'Mikan, I will find you there. Don't think that you can escape my grasp' Reo faced the woman standing there, looking impatient.

"I know where she is. If she has an Alice, she will likely be in the academy's hands. Gakuen Alice"


	5. Author's Note

I am definitely going on hiatus for awhile. I have test to take and I have to study! Sorry it took so long to write the author's note, I've been busy. I will most definitely write in the summer. If I break this promise, I will… I don't know. I will not get any cookies or reviews. Please bear with me. Thank you for the people who actually read my story(s) I love you and I will be back!

~MelodyofBrokenWings


	6. Chapter V: Festival Fun pt 1

It's been awhile since my last update. I am cruel. I keep the suspense for most readers. But school is ending and it's my last year so I have been living my last teenage life before hell befalls upon me. Here's the next chapter for **My Bloody** **Alice. **

* * *

_Achoo!_

"Out of all the days to be sick, you choose today." A bowl of porridge was placed beside a bed, a feverish lady laying in it with the covers pulled up all the way to her chin. The annoyed boy, Natsume, sighed as he looked at his roommate lay there asleep. She ends up with a fever and he, of all people, had to stay behind and take care of Mikan. Fireworks popped outside, a large crowd screaming at them. The annual Alice Festival has officially begun. To his excitement, Mikan was the main attraction for Natsume. They were both Dangerous Ability students but Mikan, as Alice, had agreed to help with the Technical and Special Ability classes with their presentations as the test subject/ancient Egyptian princess. But right now, her getting over the fever is the first priority.

Mikan slept soundly, the boy watching her sleep soundly. Her face's color was returning, the sweat drying up. Natsume grabbed a wet rag from the bucket beside him, wringed it out, and wiped the girl's face clean. He looked at her calm expression, then he glanced at her nose, her cheeks, then he stopped; he gazed at her lips. They were rose pink and they were sealed shut. He's longed for them, ever since many years ago. That night, she confessed her feelings. And on that night, she was taken from him in a blink of an eye.

**What happened to her?**

A few weeks have passed since the girl appeared bloody and weak in front of the academy gates, where Natsume first met her. He didn't really care for her at first since he was coming back from a mission. Persona disliked him when he didn't come right back to the academy and report to him if it was a success or a failure. He only thought of her as a bum but as he approached her, she gave him a tight feeling in his stomach. That was when he picked her up and carried her inside. No other girl has ever given him a feeling similar to his love but a random girl did. The day he found out her true name the boy was thrilled. Feelings of anger and love mixed well, he wanted to hold her close and finally answer her confession. But this Mikan was a robot, an amnesiac.

"Natsume..." He stopped looking at her lips and spotted her eyes were open, and they locked gazes. Her eyes were beautiful; he always thought that as he looked at them.

"Why are you staring at me?" He frowned. No 'you pervert' or 'what're you looking at you sick-o'. He sighed; it's not the same Mikan he loved years ago. But she was here, and her memories returning are his first priority before figuring out who could have done this.

"Nothing special, you have a small spider on your face and I was wondering if I should tell-" The girl shot up from her laying position touching her face quickly and checking her lap.

"You liar!" she yelled, almost hitting him with her palm but stopped herself before she did it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to call you that." Pulling her hand to her chest, she closed her eyes tight trying to think. Natsume continued to frown. Her behavior is starting to finally show itself, too bad that's the only aspect that's changing. She needs more time.

He sighed, standing up from the seat and picking up the bucket of water.

"The main star needs to go join the classes. The Technical kids are getting impatient." Natsume walked out of her room, closing the door. Again, his thoughts were all about her. Sakura Mikan: an unbelievable beauty. The girl he loved for years finally appears before him and she is a proper lady; someone else.

"What am I doing?" he growled, placing the bucket outside on the balcony and standing there. He had to clear his mind; it was the only thing he could do right now. Take a deep breath. He held his breath and let out a dragged sigh. Watching the fireworks explode in the sky into puffs of smoke, Natsume stared out into the distance. From his expression, he was thinking, thinking hard. About what? No one could tell. Probably Koko but he was not here to narrate his thoughts at the time. So much for clearing his mind. All he could think about was _her._

"Mikan," he laid his head down on his arms as he bent down to rest. He closed his eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"I miss you..."

XxX

"Howalons! Howalons Special!"

"Okinomiyaki!"

"Someone catch that robot!" The festival was in full bloom by the time the main event entered the place. Mikan (Alice) was there now, her face dull. How can she be worry free when she was wearing the most embarrassing costume of the festival? An Egyptian princess costume of pleated long see-through robe, she wore a bikini underneath for conserving her womanhood. Her hair was straightened with gold bands draping from her head and arms with green jewels. She was barefoot. Her sempai Tsubasa told her that the shoes were accidentally burned in a flammable trashcan yesterday. Of course from the ridiculous promiscuous outfit she became the center of attention: the outside visitors repeatedly asking her for her name, number, sizes, anything a perverted man would ask. The females were acting like talent scouts. So Mikan could only do one thing: she ran.

She hid behind a cafe with boxes.

"This is so embarrassing, why did I agree to this?" Mikan sat on the ground with her legs curled underneath her. She felt exasperated with a frown on her face. "I'm never doing another...favor like this."

"Oi, Polka, what are you doing?" Mikan glanced up surprised to see someone with a mask on the side of their face. It was a black cat mask. Her shock went away as she smiled at him.

"Hi Natsume" Standing up, Natsume rose a brow staring at the girl's outfit. He showed a hint of embarrassment but she couldn't tell. She started, "I'm surprised you found me back here, I was trying to hide." she tapped her chin. "I should probably find a better hiding spot." Natsume only looked at her, scanning her body as she moved around looking to see if anybody else had spotted her. He knew nobody else will find her. Only because he saw her run back here coincidentally while he was people watching (he has nothing else better to do since he can't really participate in the activities; or rather he doesn't feel like it).

"Alice-chan! Where are you?" A male voice called for her and by the way she reacted to her name, Natsume guessed it to be her Sempai who he harshly calls Anjou; no honorifics or anything, he's just a last name to him. He knew the Sempai well. He knew Tsubasa had his eye on the girl ever since the second week of school when she passed him in the hallway to the entrance of the school. As he witnessed, the sempai held lust. Tsubassa confronted Mikan. He told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world, asked for her name and number, and snooped around to find out more about her personal life. As Natsume stood next to her when Tsubasa waved goodbye, he immediately vowed to protect her from him.

**She was his only one.**

Natsume wanted to be the first to know what happened in the past years. He wanted to remind her of the past they shared.

"Natsume," he broke from his thoughts to look at the girl; she seemed famished. "I am so hungry..." she held her stomach. Her stomach growled and her cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

He would have to wait on reminding her. The timing's not right. His mind keeps conflicting with the matter. He's sort of getting tired of it.

"As my partner you should feed me since I left my money pouch in the room." Mikan took a few steps to him. He rose a brow when she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I can't run anymore. My stomach is killing me..." Natsume smirked, his hand stroking her hair.

"Alice-chan!" the voice sounded closer to them. Natsume grabbed a hold of her wrist and started to drag her in the opposite direction. Mikan's face held a blush, his grip loosening when they reached an opening, the people walking past them without noticing. He pulled her to him, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"If they see me with you, they won't bother us." Staring at her, they walked into the crowd. Mikan's gaze was fixated at the ground. His warmth made her heart flutter only a tiny bit. To her, he was an immature inappropriate sadistic boy who teases her for fun. But... just by being around him makes her calm. She forgets about the world when she is with him. Together with him, she can be herself; the way her master has never seen before. Around her master, she was to be appropriate and considerate. He trained the maids and butlers to keep their emotions in check. They were forced to conceal there true selves around him. And the madam. The madam pushed buttons, most were fired because they would yell at her then she would go tell her husband about how cruel and emotional they acted towards her. As Mikan figured out later from her friend/co-worker, she replaced an old maid of the household because madam framed her for stealing her jewelry. The master knew it wasn't her but to shut his annoying new wife up, he dismissed her.

Mikan unconsciously reached across his back with her right arm. Her hand was placed around his waist pulling him closer. Natsume took notice, his eyes slightly widening when her cheek dug into his shoulder. She nuzzled him. Then stopped. Mikan's face turned completely red. Jumping back Mikan's hands were thrown up.

"I-I-It's not what y-you think! I-I-I didn't mean to! Stupid body, silly me..." Laughs nervously. Natsume shoved his hands into his pockets. He only let out a _tsk _noise.

"I thought you were falling for me. What a disappointment." Natsume said in a sad tone mixed with a hint of sarcasm. He looked at the girl smirking. She looked like she was about to faint.

"B-B-B-BAKAAAA!" Mikan ran for it. Natsume rose his hand to cup his mouth.

"I'll see you in my room later!" He saw her trip over her feet.

"How dare you! Mean Natsume!" she disappeared into the crowd. Natsume dropped his hand to his side. The smile faded when he spotted someone in his peripheral vision. He knew him well. And he knew that the man's gaze was following Mikan.

_He won't get a hold of her, Persona._

The boy turned around, slipping through the people in the opposite direction of Mikan. She at the moment was barricaded by her sempai. Now she was being dragged to the site of entertainment: the maze. From the distraught look on her face, she was not going to enjoy this.

What they both didn't know was who was coming to say hello to both of them. He knows of Natsume being the Special student with the Fire alice. He admired the stupidity the boy held to keep knowing Mikan's identity a secret. Because he knew Mikan was friend's with the fire wielder along with the invention student who also knows her secret openly. Then Mikan. He knew when he kidnapped her from the street after she ran from Natsume's house that she was going to be his special experiment. She was air headed and easy to knock out with a small dose of chloroform. He knew when she was inserted with the special A.E. (Alice Enchantment as the organization called it) that she had an Alice but did not want to tell his hasty annoying client Madam, the code name the organization gave her. He would have disposed of the woman already is she didn't have inheritance after the murder took place. The organization did a great job for covering up everything, to burning the bodies and the mansion. Not even the police were involved. So to every normal person, the house did not even exist. With the money he received as payment for going into Gakuen Alice undercover as his singer alias, he will get her back and get rid of her closest friends (who was hidden in Mikan's memory. He made her forget her friends and family; her previous normal life).

"Reo" a bodyguard came to him with a pair of sunglasses in his hands. Reo took them and slipped them onto his face.

"Let's give the academy a warm welcome. Especially to my precious Sakura Mikan."

* * *

Surprise? Well I am starting on the next chapter immediately. I'm back ~melodyofbrokenwings


	7. Chapter V-I: Moment

An insert before part two. This is part 1.1 and it might be a little weird but I promise Reo will appear in the next chapter.

It's kind of like an Omake. Sort of. This is a Natsume and Mikan chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Mikan sighed. She was alone, trapped in the maze her sempai and the Special Ability class created for their booth at the Alice Festival. Tsubasa-sempai told her that the class is getting extra attention thanks to her and her role as the main character of the maze: an Ancient Egypt themed maze. Supposedly they did an Arabian one last year but the person who was the last obstacle of the maze, the Arabian princess, got sick due to Misaki-sempai mixing something in her drink and accidentally made her faint. They never went into detail so Mikan didn't know. Her main role was to sit there until someone made it to her. The goal was to get her down from her spot in thirty seconds and if they failed they lost the game and had to start all over again. Sighing once more, she stared at the doors at the end of the long stretch of walkway. Sitting in the fake throne room, Mikan couldn't help but be bored.

_Do you like me Natsume?_

Ever since that night the rare thought crossed her mind countless times. "I don't remember ever meeting Natsume until that night I ran away." Her head started pounding lightly. She groaned.

_Cause I like you Natsume!_

Her face flushed. She couldn't like him! They met only three or four weeks ago. Her mind kept bugging her though. He made her calm...he showed consideration for her health, for her in general. Why? Hotaru now popped into her mind. The stoic girl. How was she related? She doesn't seem close to Natsume at all but they both know something about her. Hotaru knows her real name, Sakura Mikan, and even said that Mikan was taken from her and the boy! Taken?! That can't be true. Although she has amnesia about her life before she was twelve... That can't be connected, no way!

The door creaked, Mikan snapping out of her wandering thoughts to see a crowd of kids her age walk in. Mikan let a smile spread on her face. She knew them pretty well since they were her classmates.

"Alice-chan!" Anna smiled with Nonoko, Koko, Ruka-pyon and Iincho. Who would have thought that they would be interested in mazes? There was another kid with them. The girl only remembered him because he tried to ask her out. But Natsume intervened and scared him away. Oh, there was also Permy.

"Anna-san, you made it to the last obstacle. You have thirty seconds to get me out of this seat, no touching, and you can't use your alice powers either." Mikan smiled and waved at them. "Goodluck"

"Mou, Andou-san just makes the last one impossible to finish." Nonoko cried looking at her friends for ideas. Mikan smiles at them; she already began the countdown. The door opened again and the group turned to see a boy walk in.

Permy squealed. "Natsume-kun!" she cooed swaying as the boy stood with a stoic expression. Mikan's face lit up in surprise. Her face became red as she stared at the boy walk further into the room. There gazes locked.

"Natsume..." Mikan blinked as she let the name roll off the tip of her tongue.

"Let me win Polka." He suddenly said walking up to her at a slow pace. Mikan rose a brow.

"Why should I?" Stopping a few feet away from her, he stared at her scanning her body with his eyes.

"If I win the shadow-binder said I can have you after your break." He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. "Besides I don't like how other guys get to look at you. They imagine far worse then I do." This perked Mikan's attention again.

"And what exactly do _you _think about, my dear partner?" Her voice showed know clear emotion, but on the inside she was screaming 'I want to know! Please hurry up and tell me'. Her conscience was slapped, telling it to shut up.

"Do you want to know?"

'Yes!'

"Not really... You have ten seconds to get me out of my seat though, I am curious on how you are going to think of a plan to get me up." Mikan sat up straight leaning forward resting her chin in the palms of her hands, her elbows standing in her lap. "Well Natsume-kun?" she purred a little, making him smirk just a little bit.

"Oh wow, look at the giant tarantula crawling up the side of your chair, those hairy legs are coming for you..." he said in the most nonchalant voice the group behind him have ever heard him speak. Ruka rose a brow staring at his friend. Suddenly the girl shrieked.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! SPIDER!" She bounded from her chair quick running straight behind Natsume and immediately climbing on his back. Mikan held onto him breathing heavily. "KILL IT! KILL THE DEMON SPAWN!" A fresh tear slid down her cheek shutting her eyes close.

"I win." Natsume said.

Mikan blinked open her eyes.

Realization in 3...2...1...

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY WEAKNESS! RUDE! COMPLETELY RUDE! NATSUME!" Victorious, the boy adjusted her weight on his back and held her in a piggyback position. Mikan pulled his ears still continuing to yell threats and insults at him.

"I think she'll take a break now" He turned around and saw the group stare at him. They all had a face of disbelief.

"She hates spiders" Natsume told them over the girl's cries. Anna shook her head along with Nonoko.

"You really do win Hyuuga-san. We would have never known that." Iinchou nervously commented pushing up his glasses. Natsume paused.

"Of course" he smiled small as she started crying in the middle of his back "Because she's my partner." the boy walked out of the throne room with her on his back; she stopped moving but her could feel her breathing become even. Natsume couldn't tell if she just stayed quiet or she fell asleep. But he didn't mind. It was Mikan after all, he treasured her. She was with him now and that's all that mattered at this time and place. He began to hum low, only for his ears to hear.

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid,  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,  
I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid,_  
_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tear-stained face,_  
_I am here tonight._

_"Neh, Natsume, what's the name of that song?" An eleven year old Mikan sat next to her friend who sang low. The two watched the rain fall down outside of Mikan's window beating against the pane rapidly. Natsume glanced over at her then faced the window again._

_"A lullaby for a stormy night, my mother sung it to me when I was little." he rested his head against his propped hand. Mikan grinned staring out._

_"It sounds pretty, you have a great voice." She complimented. A yawn escaped through her lips, her covering it quick with her hand. "I feel like you're putting me to sleep with the lullaby." Natsume stared at her now as she rubbed her eye. He turned around and rested his back against the girl's bedroom wall, the girl following suit scooting closer to him. Mikan hugged her knees. Her head drooped a little, resting it on her legs. _

_Suddenly, her head was placed against the boy's shoulder. His fingers strewn through her brown locks slowly and he breathed in._

_"Go to sleep, I'll be here." Mikan's eyes widened at first but with his warmth comforting her, she let her eyes close._

_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
The same rain that draws you near me._

_Falls on rivers and land,_  
_An forests and sand,_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning._

_Natsume touched her skin brushing it before he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "Goodnight"_

* * *

Mikan rested against his back, her eyes midway from closed or open. She knew what Natsume was humming? It's so nostalgic. And his low hum drew her in to listen as he continued. Hearing the door open, she felt the sun fall onto her shoulders and she automatically knew that she was outside.

"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so,  
The same rain that draws you near me..." she began singing in a soft controlled voice. her transporter halted after the few lines. Mikan rose her head up and then rested her chin on his shoulder. "What's the matter?" She wish she could see his face. What kind of face was he making? Angry? Sad? Confused? She wondered...

"Nothing. It's just... I like that song." He knew she could not see his expression so he revealed a warm gentle smile.

**_She remembered a very important night to him..._**

**_The night he swore to protect her..._**

**_And now he was given a second chance to be with_ her...**

"Let's go get some Howalon's, I think you'll like them." Walking on, the two ignored Tsubasa yelling at Natsume to return his precious kouhai to the maze. Mikan grinned wrapping her arms gently around his neck pressing herself against him.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Hotaru stood on her hover scooter watching the two head toward another part of the festival. She couldn't help but smile staring at them.

_'I guess starting my friendship over is not a bad thing. But I know no matter what, she'll always be my best friend and I want the three of us to be together like the old days; I will protect her along with Hyuuga.' _Hotaru revved up her scooter and levitated off the ground driving off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. I love this song and based the omake off of it. Next chapter coming quick!


End file.
